I Hate Being Wet
by MyKa HoLLy
Summary: Slash. JackSpot. Spot hates getting wet.


A/N: This is Slash. If you don't like don't read.

I hate being wet. Even worse I hate being carried. So when he picked me up and threw me in the river, you can't imagine how pissed I was. Everything I own was soaked with me and I don't even have a change of clothes with me. I think he planned it that way. When I climb back up on the dock, he's laughing at me. I want more than anything to wipe that grin right off his face. Stick his head under the water until the bubbles stop.

But I don't. Instead, I run at him, jumping hard against him and we both go over the other side of the pier. I fight him as we fall but he ain't letting go. This wasn't part of my plan, but I figure what the hell. There's nothing I can do about it anyways short of growing wings and flying away before I can fall the next few feet.

When we finally hit the water, he's still holding on to me and I don't struggle. I forgot that he can't swim. I feel only mildly guilty as I resurface and he's still clinging onto me like a life preserve. He's coughing in my face and if it had been under any other circumstances I would have decked him for the lack of respect. I swim over to the dock, which is real hard to do considering I got someone almost twice my size holding me around the neck and trying to use me as a floatation device. I'm gonna kick his ass when we get out of the water. I shove him towards the ladder out of the water and he looks like a dog swimming like that. I laugh at him and he openly glares at me. He's holding onto the ladder now and he's not moving to get out of the water. Instead, he's just hanging there staring at me and I guess I look pretty ridiculous considering the grin that's plastered on his face but as I bob towards him, I realize it ain't that kinda grin.

He's grabbing ahold of me like I'm the one who can't swim and pulling me to the ladder. His face is only inches from mine and I narrow my eye and glare at him. He can be so infuriating some times.

"Jacky Boy," I start to say but he cuts me off with a look. I can't even describe it. He looks kinda stupid actually with his eyes half opened and that dumb grin on his face. He doesn't give me a chance to react before he's pressing his face into mine. His teeth cut my lip and I can taste my own blood. This ain't exactly my idea of a kiss but I've never kissed a guy, so who knows? I pull away from him. "What do you think you're," I say and he cuts me off again. I don't even close my eyes. I'm still glaring at him. He can't see me though. His eyes are closed. This kiss ain't half as bad as the first, at least I'm not bleeding. This one ain't even painful. In fact, it's kind of nice. And I did not just think that. But I did and I can't deny it anymore. I'm pressing up against him, trying to devour him. I think he's trying to suck my soul out through my mouth and it's kind of weird. I'll have to talk to him about that later. But right now all that exists in my mind is his lips pressing against mine. I can feel his tongue now against my teeth. I open my mouth to tell him to stop cause it feels really weird but now his tongue is in my mouth. It feels kind of good. It's still strange having another guy's tongue in my mouth, but it ain't a bad strange. It's interesting. I want more and I know he can tell.

He makes me dizzy and a little bit lightheaded and I wonder if it's the lack of oxygen but I don't even want to pull back. But he does. He's panting and staring at me with the same expression I thought was stupid earlier, but now it doesn't look stupid at all. It's beautiful. I smile knowing I put that look on his face. I lean forward to kiss his swollen lips. My lips only linger for a second before I pull back to look at my handy work. I wonder if I look half as good as he does after being kissed. From the lust in his eyes, I think I do. He's latched back onto me and I don't want it to end. I want him to kiss me forever, even though I feel like I might be dying. It ain't bad to die if this is what it feels like.

Then it's gone. I open my eyes. I didn't even realize they was shut. He's looking at me and smiling. I hug him, pressing myself as tightly to him as I can. I wanna feel how it feels to just be held by him. He's holding me with one arm and I'm wrapping both of mine even tighter around him. In my entire life, nothing has ever felt so right as this. I want it to go on forever, but the moments passing and we can hear the other boys coming. It would be bad for our boys to catch their leaders like this. I press another kiss to his lips and slide back down into the water. He climbs the rest of the way up the ladder and looks down at me. I have to grab ahold of the ladder to stay afloat. He's reaching down to help me up and I smile at him before taking his hand. When he pulls me up, he pulls a little too hard. My body collides with his and I don't move for a few seconds, forgetting who and where I am. I can feel his wet hair against my ear and his breath against the side of my face.

"I love youse Spot," he says. That takes my breath away. I stand there stunned while he pulls away. He gives me one more smile and walks away towards his boys. Inside I'm screaming in frustration, but outside I can't help the stupid smile that plays on my lips. My own boys are looking at me funny. I force myself to glare at them. They turn away without a word and I stare after Jack. He turns around when he's almost out of sight and I can see that he's smiling. I know this ain't over. I sigh and that would have gotten a reaction from my boys if they dared to look at me. It's great to be the feared leader.

I run my hands through my wet hair and head towards the Lodging House to dry up. I really hate being wet and I still have revenge to plan.


End file.
